Level 14 mage twinking guide
Choosing your race Professions All professions have potentially useful items for mages, but not necessarily at all levels. The three gathering professions (Mining, Herbalism and Skinning) will most likely provide the most useful buffs, however Engineering and Jewelcrafting have a few useful items as well. Don't forget First Aid because it will give you access to bandages - the best of which can heal you much more quickly than basic food. At level 14, you can level your gathering skills to level 225. Each provides you with an extra ability that can prove invaluable. *Mining gives Toughness (mining) up to rank 3 at skill level 225, providing +7 stamina. *Skinning gives Master of Anatomy up to rank 3, providing +9 to your critical strike rating. This is excellent for those hunters focusing on agility and critical strike. *Herbalism gives Lifeblood up to rank 3, providing a HOT (heal over time) that (self-only) heals for 720 damage over 5 seconds and can be used while visible or invisible, in or out of combat once every 2 minutes. This skill is considered critical for any hunter since it extends their survivability well beyond normal. *First Aid is a critical skill, though a secondary one, that will allow the twink to make Mageweave Bandages and use Heavy Runecloth Bandages. This means a heal for up to 2,000 points every two minutes. They are best used out of combat, however, as damage causes the bandaging & healing to stop. *Engineering provides the player with the ability to use explosives and either at skill level 150 or at skill level 140. At 150 the engineer is able to craft which are very useful for inflicting extra damage at close range, or other forms of dynamite such as which either inflict extra damage or stun opponents for a short time. *Jewelcrafting provides the ability to create Heavy Stone Statue which heals for roughly 400 damage over 20 seconds, even in combat, which can be useful in tight situations. When used in combination with Lifeblood from Herbalism (and Gift of the Naaru if the player is Draenai), the player will be able to take significant amounts of punishment. The other professions: *Inscription allows the player to create their own scrolls, which can be useful for crafting Scroll of Agility II, but it doesn't provide any inherent ability until the player is higher level. *Alchemy allows the player to craft many useful potions that they need, but again doesn't provide any inherent usefulness to the player until they have reached skill level 400+ *Blacksmithing allows a highly skilled player (400+) to place a socket in their gloves, but again twinks cannot benefit from this because they are too low. It may be useful to have a side-alt of low to moderate level (15+) simply to be able to train in order to be able to make potions and scrolls for all of your twink's needs. Equipment *'Head' ** *'Neck' *'Shoulder' ** ** *'Back' Ancient Bloodmoon Cloak *'Chest' ** *'Wrists' *'Hands' *'Waist' *'Legs' *'Feet' *'Finger' ** *'Trinket' ** (BoP) Quest reward from ** or Gives +5 resilience at level 14. ** or (BoP) Honor reward ** Gives +4 haste rating at level 14. Enhancements Note that as of Patches 3.1 and 3.2 many enhancements were nerfed with a level requirement. This includes arcana head augments, many leatherworking armor kits, gun/bow scopes, etc. The listing below has been updated to 3.2. Potions, Elixirs, Food and Other Useful Items Glyphs Level 14 player can no longer use glyphs. This change took effect with patch 4.0 Talent Builds Tips & Hints Notes and Remarks External links Category:Twinking guides